Amor y Pasión
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Basada al CCFS, En este minific Candy y Terry son fieles en su amor, su pasión, así como lo que he estado publicando, primeramente. así que lean todo es felicidad, fidelidad, amor y pasión de esa parejita. ¿Te gustaria conocer la pasion de esa parejita?, Candy y Terry hacen el amor en un hermoso cuarto. ojo lleva Lemon...


_**Acercándose al final de los minific, Ya Pronto empiezo con los fics... Así que no se pierdan los últimos minific… **_

_**Debo aclarar que este minific, no es mío, le pertenece a una escritora anomina Territana como yo, es un familiar mío, pero no quiere decir su nombre, así que la respeto, espero que los disfrute esta historia. **_

_**Amor y Pasión**_

_**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí la idea. **_

_**En este minific Candy y Terry son fieles en su amor, su pasión…. **_

_**Este minific lo dedico con mucho amor para las Territanas como yo…**_

_**Candy y Terry son únicos en su amor, pasión, fidelidad...**_

_**Notas adicionales:**_

_*** Este minific tiene contenido explícito de temática hormonal adulto.**_

_**Personajes principales:**__**Terry Grandchester y Candy White.**_

_**Solo para adultos, lleva lemon, fuerte,**__**…. **_

_**Sí, no eres Territana, pues qué pena, porque en el CCFS explica bien claro que Albert no es el amor de Candy, ni Susana se queda con Terry, no me gusta nada Albert nadita como pareja de Candy, solo como padre y hermano nada más. **_

_**Basada al CCFS… Este minific les dedico a todas las Territanas como yo o a las que aman a la pareja de Candy y Terry. Lleva lemon fuerte...**_

_**La pareja perfecta para mi es Candy y Terry. **_

_**Candy y Terry disfrutan su amor y su pasión en una habitación, en las sabanas de una hermosa cama... jejeje espero que les guste. **_

_**Conocemos la historia… **_

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas y la luna eran testigos de esta pasión, que me quemaba en las entradas

Mi piel desnuda solo quería deseo, las ganas de que me tomes en tus brazos y sentir que penetraras en mí.

Eran más fuertes de todo lo que prohibía, que estemos juntos.

No me arrepiento de nada, pues tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos

Te deje ir, me degastes ir; ya no me importa, lo que me importa es ser tuya y su culo que me cubres, tráelo a mí, tráelo a mi lado.

Candy, pensaba y se sumergía en un estado de pasión y amor infinito, las lágrimas caen en su rostro, su cuerpo desnudo solo deseaba una cosa tener a Terry a su lado.

Candy se echa en la cama desnuda, pues el calor tan fuerte que no consentía tul alguno sobre su piel, su bello cabello rubio tapaba lo que es deseado, entregar al único hombre que amo Terry.

En su momento Terry escavaba, del compromiso que había tenido con Susana, compromiso basado en la mentira y egoísmo.

Terry, había tomado era la única manera en que ahogaba sus penas.

-¡Candy¡... ¡Candy¡... ¿Dónde estás?, te necesito vida mía, eres mía Candy – se repetía y pensaba Terry.

Solo era cabalgar 30 minutos y llegar donde estaba Candy, olvidar todo lo que le separaba, tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla nunca más.

Terry, monto su caballo, su camisa blanco, sus botones abiertos, dejaba ver su pecho, su corazón, latía a mil, se hacía más rápido, Terry empieza a calabazar, repitiéndose a sí mismo

-¡Candy, te amo, te amo¡, ¡Candy¡, ¡Candy¡

Candy, estaba en la cama, Terry envidia su mente, ella acariciaba su cuerpo y en su mente, solo estaba Terry, en ese momento abren la puerta.

Candy estaba desnuda, las luces apagadas, solo las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la habitación, y era testigo de lo que iba a suceder.

Terry ve a Candy desnuda y la toma, con una sola mano y la aprieta a su pecho y no deja un centímetro de piel sin explorar.

Candy se rinde a Terry, solo repetía, Terry te amo, soy completamente tuya, siempre lo fui y lo seré, soy tu mujer, hazme tuya.

Terry y Candy envolvieron sus cuerpos de besos y caricias, la habitación cada vez se hacía más pequeña, de tanto pasión y amor

Candy beso a Terry, desde la punta de su pie, hasta perderse en su cabello, y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Terry hizo suya a Candy cada parte de su cuerpo le pertenecía.

-Mi amor te amo, quiero que me escuches una canción- dijo, besándola apasionadamente.

Candy sonreía.

Terry, le cantaba una canción a su hermosa mujer que se entregaba apasionada a él.

**Cómo te atreves  
A mirarme así  
A ser tan bella  
¿Y encima sonreír?  
Mía, hoy serás mía por fin**

**Cierra los ojos  
Déjate querer  
Quiero llevarte  
Al valle del placer  
Mía, hoy serás mía lo sé**

**Déjame robar  
El gran secreto de tu piel  
Déjate llevar  
Por tus instintos de mujer**

**Entrégate  
Aún no te siento  
Deja que tu cuerpo  
Se acostumbre a mi calor**

**Entrégate  
Mi prisionera  
La pasión no espera  
Y yo no puedo más de amor**

**Abre los ojos  
No me hagas sufrir  
No te das cuenta  
Que tengo sed de ti**

**Mía, hoy serás mía por fin  
Déjame besar  
El brillo de tu desnudez  
Déjame llegar  
A ese rincón que yo soñé**

**Entrégate  
Aún no te siento  
Deja que tu cuerpo  
Se acostumbre a mi calor**

**Entrégate  
Sin condiciones  
Tengo mil razones  
Y yo no puedo más de amor**

**Déjame robar  
El gran secreto de tu piel  
Déjate llevar  
Por tus instintos de mujer**

**Entrégate  
Aún no te siento  
Deja que tu cuerpo  
Se acostumbre a mi calor**

**Entrégate  
Mi prisionera  
La pasión no espera  
Y yo no puedo más de amor, oh. **

**Entrégate, de Luis Miguel. **

-Que hermosa canción, te amo, mi hermoso Terry, no sabes lo feliz al ser tuya- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Solo mía mi amor- dijo Terry, sonriendo.

Se envolvieron en pasión, en erotismo, el sexo fue hermoso, no había prohibiciones, pues ambos deseaban pertenecerse.

Terry coge las magillas de Candy y la llena hasta su sexo, ella toma de lo por derecho le pertenecía.

Ambos fueron uno, sin inhibición y vergüenza

Al final nunca fue, porque cuando dos seres se aman y desean, nunca habrá un final.

**Fin**

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien **

**En este caso comparto con mucho cariño a las Territanas como yo, ese minific, de sexo y amor de mi pareja favorita Candy y Terry. **

Espero que les haya gustado el minific de amor y pasión…

**Nací, crecí y moriré siendo Territana porque mi hermoso Terry, es mi amor platónico…**

**El próximo minific es Angelitos Negros**… será Tipo novela corta con Candy y Terry, no tiene nada que ver con la famosa película de Pedro Infantes, es una historia basada a mi imaginación, es original.

Así que no se la pierdan...

Ya solo falta tres minific, para empezar con los fic, largos y cortos.

**Nos vemos pronto… **


End file.
